Flightless
by Eggheadapple
Summary: Scootaloo used to have a family, until she lost them. Now as she grows up, finding friendships with the cutie mark crusaders she must learn to accept her inability to fly.


The wind roughly threw the tiny filly backwards as her wings struggled to keep her steady. Her dark pink mane was tangled and wind blown, her purple eyes shinning with tears. Rain pelted her orange coat, cold water dripping down her face. She had lost count of the days spent alone in the woods, trying to fly out. Her mother had taken her to gather some berries, something they could do together, something they could do to escape the filly's father.

* * *

The filly had been so happy as she pranced alongside her mother picking berries and dropping them into the hoof-woven basket. Then there had been a terrible howl. Frightened, the filly ran to her mother's side, pressing herself into the mare's flank. Avoiding crushing the mare's burnt orange wings. The mare frowned at her filly's terror and scanned the trees for the offender. Her amethyst eyes narrowed into slits. Another awful sounding howl ripped trough the air and the mare took a nervous step backwards.

"Who's there?" she called her voice steady and strong, and her filly thought of how her mother must be the bravest pony around. The mare was brave, but with bravery comes the feeling of being scared. The pegasus mother was no different. Her body tremble slightly as she stared into the yawning darkness lying beyond the trees of the everfree forest. Two emerald green eyes stared back at her as a low growl ripped from it's wooden throat. Timber wolf, the are thought shoving her filly behind her. The filly squeaked and tried to re-attach herself to her mother's side.

"Momma!" she cried. The mare swallowed and

pushed the filly away.

"Hush little one, momma's gonna protect you." she snuck another glance at the sky, it was covered by the low branches of trees. Wicked vines curled their way around the tree limbs making it dangerous to attempt to fly up and her poor filly wouldn't be able to make it through the vines. The mare turned her gaze back to meet the timber wolf's. The wolf silently padded it's way into the dim light, followed by at least ten others. The mare gulped and lowered into a defensive stance.

"Scootaloo, I want you to run ok? Run as fast as you can down that path." she gestured behind her.

"Momma! What about you?" Scootaloo whimpered shrinking back at the terrifying sight of the wolves.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. I love you." The mare said giving her daughter one last smile before turning to face the wolves.

"I love you too." Scootaloo whispered backing away, slowly gaining more speed until she turned and full out sprinted away. But filly legs are not as fast as the great leaping strides a wolf takes. A lone timber wolf ran ahead of her causing her to skid to a stop. Scootaloo wheeled around only to see her mother fighting desperately against the everlasting tide of wolves. Blood dripped from bite wounds and the poor mare was ready to collapse from the unbearable pain. However the need to protect her baby drove her to fight back harder. Scootaloo watched inn absolute horror as her mother was torn apart in front of her. She screamed and tried to run to the barely alive form of her mother, only to be stopped by the rough claws. Tears flowing from her purple eyes, the filly looked up at the wolf, realizing that this was her end. Then another wolf, who seemed to be the leader barked something and Scootaloo was let go. Confused and scared, the filly ran, ran and never looked back.

* * *

Now she was stranded in the terrible woods with the death of her mother fresh in her mind. She had cried so much, there were no more tears to shed. She walked, head drooped down and hooves aching for miles and miles. Every tree looked the same and she wasn't sure where she was. Finally after hours of pointless wandering, Scootaloo collapsed from exhaustion. As her eyes closed, one last tear slipped from the tired purple eyes.

* * *

Just a idea I had...um more to come soon thanks for reading.


End file.
